User blog:Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian/Capcom fans have been trolled. But what do I care?!
The Chaotic Lord, Ouroburos, brings the people of Game Ideas Wiki a brand new blog... and what better way than to address a concerning topic that started near the end of last month (we are finally in February, brethren). Would you like to know what occurred? Then scroll down to see the news! Megaman revealed in Street Fighter X Tekken {clears throat} Yes. This is 100% true. Capcom unveiled a guest character trailer video which showcased all of the guest fighters (so far) in their glory. They include Cole Macgrath (sporting his design from InFamous 2), Toro the Cat (an extremely obscure mascot for Sony, alongside Kuro; acting Ryu), Kuro (another obscure Sony mascot, alongside Toro; acting Kazuya), and Pac-Man (he fights in a Mokujin-styled mech; Pac's design is also from the Pac-Man Party game). I have to admit that this is pretty cool and all, but the only character I don't particularly find to fit in this crossover is obviously Cole. I may not have played or seen any footage of either InFamous 1 or 2, but just the sight of him actually irks me more than it does interest me. Why? Because crossover titles like this are meant to have a rather quirky and innovative set of characters; Cole isn't labeled as such in my opinion. Unfortunately, while the guest characters are definitely playable, they're only in the Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita ports... therefore, non-Playstation owners are shit out of luck. On the brightside, if you don't much care for these fighters, then you can always grab a copy of Street Fighter X Tekken on the Xbox 360, instead. On an additional note, just why exactly is Pac-Man a Playstation-exclusive fighter, anyway? Just saying... :P But what I've said is enough; it's time to call out the real reason why I created this very blog in the first place! Capcom's very own Blue Bomber, Megaman, was also a returning character... albeit now in the form of a guest, instead. When this was initially announced, I can bet many Megaman/Rockman fans were incredibly ecstatic. They were tired of the various fighting games the company has put out over the years (this even includes expansions of any kind). Not only that, but many were outraged after Capcom cancelled three anticipated titles: Megaman Legends 3, Megaman Online, and Megaman Universe. The most funniest thing, exactly, was that when the trailer was finally shown and it got to the part where Megaman's gameplay was shown, fans went back to their "Butt-hurt Mode" and started whining once again. How so? This incarnation of Megaman is actually the Bad Box Art Megaman ("BBA Megaman" as called by some) on the North American cover you see for the original Mega Man classic on the Nintendo Entertainment System. This negativity has really been going on for about several years, now... what with fans and critics crying their eyes out just with the mentioning of the panned box art. I think it's pathetic, to tell you the truth. Megaman fans these days don't even act with reason or try to be honest. What's my opinion about Megaman in Street Fighter X Tekken... rather, my opinion about him being a Playstation-exclusive? Pretty positive, if you ask me. I'm no actual Megaman fan, myself, yet seeing Bad Box Art Megaman in all his glory is just outright hilarious! I don't care what version of Megaman is being put into a crossover of any sort; I just want my Blue Bomber. And now I have him! Besides, Keiji Inafune (the creator of the Megaman series) was in on it for the most part and thought the idea was funny... so do I. Conclusion Overall, I'm very glad to have Megaman back to the public after those previous incidents. In fact, right about now, my patience for Capcom has been increasing... and even my hatred for the company is now decreasing, as well. Granted, the decreasing isn't much because of the milking profits and the fighting game expansions released over the years, but once Street Fighter X Tekken is released (as are other Capcom titles such as Asura's Wrath and the long-awaited Resident Evil 6), maybe my true love and compassion for Capcom could be back in a bit of full-swing... just as long as the games leave me interested. With that said, this is Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian signing out and feeling proud! See ya guys later! "I'm getting a raging clue right now!" 09:13, February 1, 2012 (UTC)Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian thumb|300px|left|Please skip to 0:20 seconds. A thousand butt-hurt Megaman fans go crying at will. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts